The Replacement
by bookworm-jill
Summary: Ended, lack of reviews
1. The origin of Remus

**Disclaimer:** "My dear you do not own the Harry Potter series"

"No I went back in time and sent my copies of the story to publishers"

"Please calm down"

"No it worked! It has to have worked! She shrieks, as she is carried away by the men in white lab coats.

"No, it's Joanne Rowlings"

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The Parent's POV 

They were devastated. They had had three days with their infant son Rigel, until fate had cruelly decided to take him away from them. The kidnappers left no ransom note, nor clue of any kind. They never saw their son again.

With the Kidnappers 

The baby was a very quiet one, unlike the other two they had collected. That is why Romulus chose him over the others. At the time when he had agreed to do this, he had been blissfully unaware of how much he hated screaming infants. The man to the left of him took the loudest one and shook it, achieving nothing more than louder screams. Giving up, he took the girl and left with Romulus.

He named his boy Remus. Remus was such an inquisitive lad and wanted to know about everything. He excelled in werewolf lessons (They turned him at two using wolfsbane. Pretend Remus didn't say it was a recent discovery in POA or that his parents tried everything)(The Wolfsbane is being supplied to them by deatheaters) He mastered coordination and fighting by 10 and was desperate to learn magic. And thus, Romulus wrote to Dippet. Dippet adamatly said no. An unfortonite accident caused Dippet to retire early and Albus Dumbledore took the position of Headmaster.

Romulus wrote to him with full intention of killing off all Headmasters until one said yes to his child going to school. It was not in vain. Remus was so happy, so excited, so grateful to me, that my immediate thought was that he would do whatever it was I asked. I counted on Remus and he let me down. He refused to kill those who had found out about him. He thinks he will fit in. He never will. My Remus will die


	2. Landing the job

Disclaimer: Bribing the guards has not been going well, so I shall not be going to the room of time anytime soon to fix my now apparent mistake. I never should have trusted UPS. So, for the meantime J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and all the other stuff. Sigh.

Author Notes: This is an Alternate Universe Fic. Lily, James, and Sirius live. However, whether or not they will show up I do not know. Voldemort never attacked the Potters he attacked the Longbottoms (this is why Lily and James live) and this story takes place sometime in the thirteen years that Voldemort is gone. A sort of WW2 type of thing is going on. If a Squib child wants to be a fully fledged member of society they must receive a ministry approved education.(In other words they are isolated and given third rate education) Squibs have to wear a red S on at least one article of clothing that they are currently wearing to alert the public to their condition, as do werewolves (although it is a W and not an S)

The current regime is made up of Umbridge like people who believe strongly in pureblood superiority and are on the verge of legalizing the killing of werewolves, vampires, squibs, and muggles. This goverement was not around when Remus went to school. It is a recent one.

Remus:

He walked up to the door. A hand grabbed the "Help Wanted" sign off the door. He glanced down and sighed at the big red W sewn onto the new jacket (that Lily and James had given him on his birthday) before continuing walking down the streets of the wizarding village. (that is not Hogsmeade) That was when the rock hit him in the back of the head bringing him to his knees. A bystander's wand went to his throat and he found himself shaking.

"Clear off", the wand-owner said

"-get outta here beast"

More wands went on him. One person grabbed his right arm, another his left, and one person took both his legs. They took him to the edge of the village-that-shall-not-be-named and swung him by arms and legs to the right. As he came to the left in the same arc, they released him. He flew through the air, and sprained his wrist as he rolled on impact

"And don't you come back neither"

That, his first, had been the least violent of them all. His latest escapade, however, had been the worst. Hoping and praying, that the bloodthirsty mob had disbanded he looked up at the school the ministry had told him about. (normally the ministry does this hoping that the undesirables will kill each other.) The school, was a true testiment as to how well the ministry felt about it's non-magic citizens. Several windows were broken with newspaper spellotaped to them in an attempt at repairs. It was small, with only one story, but, thought a trying-to-be-optimistic Remus, plenty of yard space.

It was easy to find the headmasters office. All you had to do was go straight across the(as small as a rectangular padded cell) hall. House Layout: Straight across the hall is the headmaster's office: on the right of the headmaster's office is the girl's bathroom, two classrooms, and the girls dorm: on the left of the headmasters office is the boy's bathroom, two classrooms, and the boys dorm: next to the front door are some stairs leading down to the kitchen/dining room: the teachers sleep in their classrooms 

"Ah, Mr. Lupine", said the headmaster glancing nervously at the W.

"Lupin sir."

"Pardon?"

"Remus Lupin at your service sir.", he held out a hand which a reluctant Headmaster shook.

"Might I ask what safety precautions you are going to take?"

"I have a two month supply of Wolfsbane"

"And when that runs out?"

"I shall, of course, restock"

"Due to budget costs we can only provide room and board so you would not be able to afford to restock"

"My family sends it to me"

"Might this affect your teaching", the headmaster asked him hopefully.

It shouldn't. I should be fully capable." (For Remus's jobs sake he shall have to teach whether capable or not.)

"You should?"

"I will"

"Alright", defeated voice," here", the headmaster hand him a piece of parchment, quill, and a couple strips of spellotape," Write your name and subject on the paper. Then tape it to the door"

"Which-"

"The only one left"

"When is my class?"

"Two minutes"

Author notes: Thanks to my muse for helping me write a story that is semi non-depressing. Please Review. Flame me all you want! I can take it!


	3. Meet the teachers

**Disclaimer:** "Now what does this card look like?" asks the shrink

"Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban by me!"

"Now what does this one look like?"

"Me getting awards for my book!"

"###, you have made the least progress of any of my patients." disappointed sounding shrink.

"I wouldn't be here if the postal service didn't lose the transcript!" I shout standing up.

"Calm down!"

"No I won't! I'm not crazy! I will-", I am cut off by the tranquilizer shot.

**Author's Note**: Ms. Groves is modeled by someone I know. Coach Johnson is modeled by someone my, only inspirational, friend knows. And Remus is still property of J.K. Rowling.

Alexandra 

(a whole day is devoted to each class and there is no such thing as breaks)

**1st day of school in Ms. Grove's class**

"You have your work. Examples and directions are in the packet. No talking, questions or getting out of your seat. Get to work. You will not finish this packet any time today. Go!" said they're ticked off sounding math teacher on her way back to math from lunch she noticed people going into the Remedial Magic classroom. "Crud", she thought watching this", they'd found someone. (Remedial magic deals with History of Magic. Care for magical creatures. Potions. Etc)

**2nd day of school in Coach Johnson's class**

"Hello class, for those of you who don't know me I am Coach Johnson. Good now that introductions are over, I want you all to sign this petition against prayer in this school. This is for a daily grade.

"What has this got to do with English?"

"Nothing whatsoever, please sign here"

"You can't take this as a daily grade, it's against school policy to grade-"

"Policies, laws! It's all hogwash! Don't believe in any of it! That's why we-"

"We?"

"Yes we! That is why we are going to overthrow our useless government!"

"Does that mean we get to kill Umbridge?"

"Yes! Yes!" he runs off to get battle plans from under his bed.

**3rd day of school in Lupin's class**.

She walked inside the classroom and found her hobo-ish teacher. He was a very cheerful hobo and insisted on shaking her and her two classmate's hands. Shaking her head sadly at him she walked around the big hole and to her desk. (slashed couch) He was nice, cheerful, and funny. When she went to lunch she sat next to some people taking bets on how long he'd last.

Remus 

As soon as he'd pressed the tape to the door he fell forward. (the door does not shut properly) Standing up he turned and faced a small redheaded boy. He shook the boys hand as he did the other who turned up 2seconds later.

"I'm the last one"

He followed the boy inside and got his first look at his classroom. The optimist in him died gruesomely at the sight of it.

Furniture: A twin bed that has a single mattress with worn metal springs and a moth eaten comforter: a slashed couch and two folding chairs: The teacher's desk is a coffee table: Room description: A hole in front of the couch: No windows: Door that does not shut correctly, nor does it lock 

Alexandra 

She walked past a still-cheerful-Lupin to Johnson's class, cursing him mentally for making her lose the bet.

The guy had been persistent in his efforts to

Be cheerful, funny, and witty 24 hours a day

Teach them everything they could learn about the magical world

He wasn't doing too badly for a guy doomed from the start. Everyone enjoyed his classes. He made up for Johnson's horrible English class by reading aloud muggle books, simply because they carried mentionings of dragons or unicorns or something. Crud her internal monologue was making her late for Johnson's horrible English class. So, sincerely wishing to be at Lupin's she rushed into Johnson's class.

"Alright class, Pop Quiz"

Groans

"Alexandra! What did the door symbolize in the Scarlet Letter?"

"Um, way of entry-"

"No!" he bellowed as he slammed his fist on his poorly constructed desk," Religious Oppression!" Johnson says as he walks to the board. "Sen, what does the tree represent", he asks while writing Religious Oppression.

"What tree?"

"The tree represents our rotting government!" he says as he writes rotting government on the board. "Did you guys even read the book?"

They nod.

"Well, you didn't absorb it well. You all fail the quiz. Now what were we doing when we last met"

"Going over battle plans"

He rushes off to get blueprints and spends the whole day explaining. Poor sap, they only got him riled up for entertainment. It almost compensated for the failing grades.


End file.
